Waiting for You
by ainsley25
Summary: Clove has never fit in anywhere before. She's been alone, at school. She's never made friends because of her looks and personality. But when she moves to a new school in California, she makes a friend. The most popular boy in school, Cato Williams. Star athlete, smart, handsome, funny and nice. He becomes her crush and pretty soon he becomes hers. Will she end up with him?
1. Chapter 1- Starting Over

_Hey Guys, this is my first THG fanfic. I wrote this up last week. I took it down yesterday due to some inconsistencies. This is technically rated M for the Sexual References. That will be reminded in every chapter and I will tell in which chapters they will be involved. Please read on. I know this could possibly have been written a bit better or maybe a lot. That's why I'd like to get your reviews. I update a few days after or a week later, no more. If I don't get enough reviews (6 or more would be good) or any I'll pull the plug and start over. I am sorry if you don't like it._

_Thanks for your continued support,_

_Ains, xxx_

* * *

Chapter 1- Moving On

I pick up the rest of the cardboard boxes marked with my name on them and put them in the back of the truck. I look back at my beloved home once more, I don't feel anything. One thing I've always been used to is saying goodbye. Once you've been through it nine times it kinda starts of starts to lose it affect. I get into the back seat of the car, put on my seatbelt and once again look back and mouth the words goodbye.

I walk into the new house, carrying the last of the boxes from the car. My parents told me what room was mine and I marched upstairs and dropped the boxes on the floor. I shut the door and place walk to my bed. I just fall face first into my pillows and shut my eyes.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I get my hands and lazily touch it to make it stop. I wake up, its 6:30am. I realised that I didn't have dinner last night, brush my teeth or have my evening shower. I get up from the sheets covering my whole body. My mum must've put these on. Just then my mum came in and told me to get changed into these. I looked at it, it took my eyes a moment to adjust. I could see a school uniform. My head fell back and hit the pillow. She told me to get up, I knew there was no winning when it came to her. So I got up, had breakfast, jumped and had a shower, got out, got changed brushed my teeth and went out the door to school.

It was about a ten minute walk to school. I felt the cool, breezy air, blow through my hair. Pulling it in the same direction. When the wind stopped it fell back behind my shoulders. I shouldn't get used to it; I always moved houses and schools. So I walked into the large, black painted gates. Students were talking, texting, reading and playing sports. I fit in with the people who I fit in was the readers. I walked into the school and went to Administration. I told the lady my name, details etc. She found my name on her computer and I was given a timetable, with a map. I went back outside and decided to read the remainder of my book when a soccer ball stopped at my feet. A guy came running up in a blue blazer and he asked me to kick it back. He was the cutest guy I've ever seen. He had pale, blond hair. Light blue eyes. His skin was light. I kicked it back quickly and turned back to sit down. Just as I was about to open my book the bell rang.

I walked into class and I saw the cute boy again. I sat down quickly before I did or said something embarrassing. I sat at the back so that I wouldn't be noticed. A lot of good that did me, he sat in the left hand seat right next to me. I tried to get up and move to another seat, but all the seats are taken. I sat down just as the teacher came in. I opened my textbook and sighed to myself. Knowing not to get used to this for too long.


	2. Chapter 2- Maybe?

_Hey Guys, I know I was meant to update last week but there were some inconveniences that got in the way. I am sorry. But I'm here now ready to give you the next chapter. Thanks for all the people that left me reviews and tips to work on my story. Keep them coming. I am sorry if I didn't use your ideas or tips in this chapter. Please leave more as I believe this story could reach it's full potential. I will make it up to you. I know how._

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter 2- Maybe?

**Clove's P.O.V.**

I walk out of class with my head held high, as if I'm untouchable. I walk down the hall down to my locker. I know what to do, not make any eye contact, don't talk to anyone, don't join any groups or clubs and don't get close to anyone. I know I'm high maintenance but it just makes it easier when I move again. I shut my locker and head off to my next class.

I'm in my next class. I love class and I always get the same feeling. I shut my eyes for a second and think about why I left my last school. I left for the same reasons as before, bullying. This time it got to braking point, I got bullied on social media, at school, everywhere. I got death threats, people stalked me. I even thought about taking my own life, but thanks to the support of my family and counselling I got over it. So I moved here. Everytime I move I think that things are going to get better and that I'm going to get a fresh start. I keep looking for a happy ending, but I have to accept that there might not be one. I still haven't been kissed and or even had a boy friend. The cute guy came up to me and gave me a book.

"You left this on your desk in our last class." he said to me.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I'm Cato, what's your name."

"Clove."

"Nice, can I sit next to you, please?

"Yeah sure."

He sat next to me. We were chosen to be Science Partners and to my surprise it actually went well. I did the research and calculations, whereas he got all of the equipment. We did the experiments off the board, recorded our results. We talked a bit. Him noticing I was new and me telling him about my story.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you ok?"

'"Yeah, I am."

"If your being bullied tell me. I'll deal with them."

"Thanks." A smile grew across my face. Knowing that he would probably bash them up made me feel good. To know I'm safe. We finished class. It was now recess. I went straight off to the library. I went to find the book I wanted to read but it was too high. Cato came up and grabbed it.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks for that.

"Your welcome."

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

"Why?"

"Just in case there were bullies."

"Thanks. But there's none, for the moment."

"That's good. Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

He sat opposite me and one of the desks positioned in the centre of the library. We read until the end of recess than the bell rang.

"Can I walk you to class?" he said holding out his hand.

"Yes, you can." I took his hand gratefully and smiled. Maybe he was my Prince Charming. Maybe there might be a happy ending after all.


End file.
